moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog
This is the Changelog for Moomoo.io, with minor updates and/or tweaks from the original. If you prefer the completely default and untouched version of the changelog, click here. 0.896 (12/3/2017): > Reduced Spear Attack Speed > Reduced Spear Move Speed > Added Knockback to Spear > Fixed placing turret on water bug > Fixed Discord Link > Reduced Spinning Spike Damage to 45 > Changed Pit trap HP to 500 > Reduced Damage Hammer does to Players and Animals > Added Diamond Spear Sprite > Buffed Soldier Helmet 0.895 (12/2/2017): > Reduced Angel Wings to 3 Health Perk Tick (From 4) > Increased Bull Helmet Bleed Effect (From 4 to 5) > Reduced Diamond Weapon Damage from +20% to +18% > Bull Helmet now slows movement a bit > Reduced Spear Attack speed a bit > Reduced Pit Trap HP from 700 to 400 0.894 (12/1/2017): > Added Menu Music > Updated Discord Link > Added Spinning Spike Upgrade to Age 9 (Alternate to Poison Spike, 50 DMG) > Added Spear Weapon to Age 2 (Big Range slow attack and movement) > Increased Number of Wolves > Reduced Wolf Damage (From 10 to 8) > Increased Bully Size > Added Duck (Very Rare animal that drops 2000 gold when killed. Its really fast) 0.893 (11/3/2017): > Fixed Starting with Stone Walls Issue > Removed the Diamond Weapon Entry in 0.891 (Secret Update) 0.892 (11/1/2017) > You now spawn with Stone Wall and Greater Spike (this was a glitch) (Displayed as "Adjusted Item System (It will be easier to add new Items now)") > Actually Added Diamond Weapons (10K Resources, +20% DMG) 0.891 (10/19/2017): > Increased Wall Limit from 20 to 30 > Added Wolf > Reduced Wood Wall Cost from 20 to 10 Wood > Increased Tree Size a bit > Reduced Boost Pad Cost to 10 Stone and 5 Wood > Gold Weapons are now Easier to get (4.5k resources, instead of 10k) > Added Diamond Weapon Variants (Not Really, and in 0.893, this entry was removed) Secret Update (10/2/2017): > Created Shield 2 Game File. Like all items added after v0.82, it doesn't have a gold file. 0.89 (10/09/2017): > Moved Spawn Pad down one age. > Fixed Discord Link. > Fixed Bull Helmet damage bug > Buffed Angel Wings (from 2 to 4 HP) > Adjusted Menu Display > Follow to Start with more resources (+100 of Wood, Stone, Food, and Gold) > Now the Healing/Damage numbers now calculate per second. Taking and Healing 4 HP in 1 second with Angel Wings/Bull Helmet now shows no number. Healing 3 HP from Medic Gear, and 4 HP from Angel Wings at the same time will display as you healed 7 HP (Secret) ''0.88 (11/09/2017): > Buffed Musket move Speed and Damage (DMG is now 60, +10) > Increased Max Walls to 25 (+5) > Added New Hat (Bob XIII Hat) > Added New Wings (Corrupt X Wings ) > Optimized Client Side Rendering a lot > Adjused Anti Hack Hat > Added effects to Accessories > Fixed Discord Link > Added Spawn Pad (Spawn where you placed it, it automatically destroys itself upon ressurection ) ''0.87 (16/08/2017): > Added Accessories to the Store (Adding Effects soon) > Added New Hats (IDs 45-48, Hat 47 Unreleased) > Added Food Spam Prevention to the Server (May not work properly) > Increased Musket damage but reduce Firerate and move speed a lot > Fixed hide chat function when you open store > Updated Several Sprites (Hats and Animals, Hats with IDs 6, 12-13, 16, 20, 26-27) > Reduced Tank Gear Cost (20K Gold to 15K Gold) > Fixed Hat Previews for Animated Hats (And Game Files, Spike Gear/Windmill Hat) > Changed Scavenger Hat Design (Happened in Next Update) ''0.86 (14/08/2017): > Changed Demolisher Armor effect and name (Barbarian Armor, Knockback on enemies that attack you) > Added new Hats: Tank Gear (Hat 40), Windmill Hat (Hat 14), Enigma Hat (Vanity), Blitz Hat (Vanity) > Buffed Spike Gear > Added new Skin Color (Green) '> Removed Skin Color (Red, Secretly/Glitch)' > Changed Spike Gear Design > Buffed Booster Hat > Buffed Plague Mask (Mask Poison has 1 Second Longer Duration) > Fixed Platform bug where they can't be placed in water > Nerfed Musket move Speed > Reduced Musket Damage to 45 > Moved Musket to Age 9 (Will change this again later) (A glitch caused Sidney de Vries to have to move this here) ''0.85 (5/08/2017): > Added several new Hats (IDs 30 and 32-41, 33-34 and 39-41 Unreleased, All released Vanity except Musketeer Hat/Hat 32) > Added Musket Weapon to Bow path (Doesn't have Gold Variant) > Added Poison Spike Upgrade > Adjusted Fish hat sprite > Buffed Healing Pad (Heals 12 HP in stead of 5) > Fixed some issues with Video Ads > Reduced Bandwidth > You No Longer need to click Free to buy Free Hats (Secret Update) > Your items no longer automatically upgrade when you get a new variant, like Spikes will stay Spikes when you select Greater Spikes. (Secret Update) > Added Shotgun Game File, which was actually used in Foes.io. ''0.84 (29/07/2017): > Fixed Issues with Video Ads > Added Healing Pad to Age 8 > Gold Weapons that's base damage is not a multiple of 10's +10% Damage Rounds Up in stead of Down) > Optimized Server Side Code ''0.83 (13/07/2017): > Gold Weapons do 10% More Melee Damage now > Reduced Server Size to Reduce Lag (Max Players is now 40, from 50) > Optimized Server Side > Added Video Ads > Significantly increased server count (Secretly) Secret Update (Unknown Date, Between 0.82 and 0.83): > Slightly Reduced the number of servers 0.82 (23/06/2017): > Optimized Server Performance > Added Gold Weapon Variants (Earned by gaining 10,000 resources with the tool) > Fixed Collision issue with Boost Pads 0.81 (20/06/2017): > Reverted Healing Changes ''0.80 (20/06/2017): > Fixed Weapon Rotation > Optimized Some Server Code > Added new Cow Names > Added new Skin Color (Red) > Added Flipper Hat > Buffed Castle Walls > Eating Food now Regenerates Health over time (To counter auto heal spammers) > Pressing C adds a marker to the minimap (Max: 1) 0.79 (11/06/2017) > Added River to middle of map > Walking in Water slows you down (unless you stand on a platform) > Walking in the river also pushes you towards the Right Border (Unmentioned) > Platform Can be Built in Water > Increased Platform Limit > Reduced Platform Health and Cost > Map Border now Renders on top of everything else (As a grey section) > Reduced Number of Bulls a bit > Made Map Larger > Adjusted AI behavior '0.78 (6/06/2017):' > Fixed Discord Link > Optimized Server Side > Reduced Packet Size > Reduced Bandwidth > Bulls are More Common now > Increased View Radius of Bulls a bit > Renamed Black Bull to Bully '> Secretly Renamed Bull to Bull''' > Turrets now Target Hostile AI > Poison now works on AI 0.77 (4/06/2017): > Made Black Bull larger and Stronger > Added Platform (Stand on it to shoot over certain obstacles) > Optimized Server Side > Reduced Client Side input Lag > Added Skin Color Selector to Menu > Made Animal Hats Free (Until they get passive ability) (You still need to click buy, but price is "Free") 0.76 (31/05/2017): > Added Rare Black Bull > Increased Knockback from Bulls > Adjusted Bull AI again > Fixed Bug with Bull AI > Added Leave Confirmation when closing Tab (Doesn't Work) > Updated All Hat Sprites > Added Animal Cosmetic Hats (Moo Head and Pig Head) 0.75 (25/05/2017): > Adjusted Bull AI > Nerfed Samurai Helmet a bit > Added Sandbox Servers (Experimental 1-10, at the bottom of server list. Everything is free, with infinite placing limit. Very High Paced) 0.74 (23/05/2017): > Added Bulls (200 Food, 1,000 Gold, 20 Damage, 1,800 HP) > Added Desert Biome (No Trees but more Stone) (Stone replaces Trees, Cactus replaces Bushes) > Added Cactus Plant to Desert (Works like a spike and Gives Food) (35 Damage) > Adjusted Animal Collision Boxes > Updated Menu Guide > Fixed Bug with AI turn Behavior > Optimized Server Send Loop 0.73 (21/05/2017): > Fixed Several Server Issues > Optimized Server Loop > Added Kill counter > Released Android and IOS version > Reduced Food Gained from animals (About Half) 0.72 (15/05/2017): > Added Pigs (Slower but more HP (800 HP, 150 Food, 200 Gold) > Reduced Emp Helmet Speed > Defaults to native resolution only on mobile devices > Fixed issue with ads displaying in middle of game > Fixed issue with not being able to control on older mobile browsers > Fixed Loading issue 0.71 (14/05/2017): > Cows run away a bit faster > Optimized server > Improved Mobile Support > Fixed issues with Android Mobile Support > Added More Cow Names > Cow Names are now the same for all players 0.70 (13/05/2017): > Added AI Cow (More animals and monsters coming soon) (500 HP, 100 Food, 150 Gold) > Optimized Server Loop > Updated Resource Icons > Added Emp Helmet Back (You now move slower while wearing it) > Buffed Turret Firerate > Fixed Chat test case issue > You can now keep moving while selecting hats > Increased Turret Cost a bit (+50 Wood, +50 Stone) > Fixed Minor Bugs on Server 0.69 (10/05/2017): > You can now have 2 Turrets > Removed Emp Helmet for now > Reduced Turret Damage > Increased Windmill Limit > Increased Wall Limit > Increased Bundle Timeout > Fixed Screen Offset Issue > Optimized Server Collisions 0.68 (10/05/2017): > Added New Hats > Added New Weapons to Age 8 (Displays as "Age 7", But is Katana, Great Axe, and Crossbow) > Secretly renamed Old Great Axe to Hand Axe > Added Castle Walls Back (Castle Walls have Increased HP and Cost than before) > Arrows Can now Damage/Destroy Wood Walls > Added Chat Button (Enter Still Works) > Added UI Icons > Fixed Random Disconnects > Fixed clan invite bug where they don't show after you get kicked > Added Mobile Support > Buffed Arrow Damage > Increased Arrow Cost a bit > Reduced Great Hammer move Speed > Reworked party UI > Added reload button on disconnected screen > Now uses native resolution by default 0.67 (3/05/2017): > Optimized Collision Logic on server > Optimized Server CPU again > Buffed Plague Mask again (4 Damage to 5 Damage, longer delay between though) 0.66 (3/05/2017): > Optimized Server Loop > Reduced Bandwidth > Added Server Buffer to Limit to there is room for party members > Fixed Loading... Issue 0.65 (2/05/2017): > Minimap Updates more Smoothly now > Player with Most Kills has a Skull icon next to their name (More icon achievements soon) > Tribe Members can now Ping the Map to alert other tribe members (R key) > Added Healing Numbers > Added Share Button > Increased Turret HP > Fixed Order of Requirements on Turret > Bull Helmet Drains more health now > Raised Max Age to 60 > Minor Optimizations on Server 0.64 (1/05/2017): > Increased Map Size > Optimized Server Side Game Loop > Buffed Bull Helmet Damage (+??% to +50%) > Increased Bull Helmet Health Drain (?? to 4) 0.63 (3/04/2017): > Reduced Damage Effect on Bull Helmet > Fixed Crown Display > Reduced Damage of Plague Mask (?? to 4) 0.62 (3/04/2017): > Fixed Turret Randomly shooting > Clan Leader has Crown Icon above name > Increased Turret Projectile Speed > Changed Great Hammer to Secondary > Reduced Great Hammer move speed > Majorly Changed Honeycrisp Hat Sprite > Renamed Honeycrisp Hat to Medic Gear. Still is functionally identical (Secretly) > Added new Hats (Bull Helmet?, Anti Venom Gear?, ???) > Added delta limit on server > Added more effects to some Hats > Upgraded Loadbalancer Server > Adjusted Miners Helmet Effect 0.61 (29/04/2017): > Increased Map Size a bit > Reset Turret Limit to 1 > Increased Turret Damage to 30 (Displays as 1) 0.60 (29/04/2017): > You can now Place 2 Turret > Added effects to some hats (Renamed Pin Hat to Emp Helmet, and gave it an effect) > Gave Miners Helmet an effect > Increased Plague Mask Price > Fixed Game Freeze Issue > Fixed Projectiles going through walls > Improved Master Server performance > Decreased Turret Bullet Speed a bit > You now earn more gold from gold mines 0.59 (28/04/2017): > Added Turret to Age 7 (Work in Progress) > Buffed Booster Hat Speed: From 1.15 to 1.16 > You can now lock rotation with the X key > Added Poison logic (Will be used for some plants in the future) (Can shoot over walls but not windmills) > Fixed Projectile Distance Bug > Added Death Fadeout Delay > Added new Hats (Plague Mask, Pin Hat) > Added Keypress Checks 0.58 (28/04/2017): > Fixed rotation lerp issue > Added more Anti Hack Stuff > Reduced Load time a bit 0.57 (27/04/2017): > Fixed Bug with Damage Numbers > Fixed Mobile issue with touch screen devices 0.56 (27/04/2017): > Optimized Stuff on Server Side > Added Basic Mobile Support > Added Damage Numbers > Added some more Anti-Hack Stuff (Sorry Modders) > Adjusted File Obfuscation > Added Basic Settings Menu > Moved some of the UI elements around > Adjusted UI Padding/Spacing > Fixed render order for chat messages > Added animtext lib 0.55 (26/04/2017): > Removed weapon switch delay 0.54 (25/04/2017): > Fixed Food Spam while Switching Items Issue > Nerfed Marksman Cap a bit > You can now quick select the food item with the Q key 0.53 (24/04/2017): > Fixed Shield Projectile Bug > Optimized some minor things on the server side > Fixed Bug Where Arrows go through players > Added Weapon Swap Animation and slight delay > Fixed Health Bar Display Issue > Buffed Great Hammer Damage to Buildings > Arrows now Cost 2 wood > Reduced Bow Damage > Added Shield Item > Optimized Arrow Collisions > Increased Bow Firerate > Fixed Items outside of map issue > Nerfed Spike Gear Dmg > Spike Gear Now Only Works on melee attacks > Increased Marksman Cap Projectile Speed and Range > Optimized Collisions > Adjusted Weapon & Tool Info UI > Changed Great Hammer Sprite > Added new Featured Youtubers 0.52 (22/04/2017): > Increased Wall Limit > Increased Spike Limit > Fixed arrow Bug where they randomly disappear > Fixed bug where some bushes gave more food than they should 0.51 (21/04/2017): > Reduced Speed a bit > Optimized Collisions on Server Side (Should reduce Lag) > Optimized Server Loop > You can now push other players when walking into them 0.50 (20/04/2017): > Fixed All Server Player Count > Reduced Movement Speed > Bow now Consumes 5 wood instead of 10 > Adjusted Wall Collisions > Killing now awards you points based on the age of the player you killed (100*Player Age) 0.49 (20/04/2017): > Updated Great Hammer Sprites > Adjusted Movement Physics > Fixed deceleration issue > Optimized Physics loop > Adjusted Boost Pads and knockback physics > Fixed Server Selector and Party System > Added youtube button 0.48 (19/04/2017): > Added More Servers (Server should be able to hold more players soon) > Made Map a bit Larger > Fixed Server Issues > Reduced Bush Gear Cost > Increased Booster Hat Speed > Increased Honeycrisp Health Regen > Fixed server full issue on auto join > Increased Bow Firerate a bit > Added Region Based player Count 0.47 (18/04/2017): > Fixed Max Server Player Count to 50 > Optimized Score Loop on server (Reduces CPU usage on Server) > Removed Goldfish > Fixed issue with rotation interpolation 0.46 (18/04/2017): > Added stat to Marksman Cap > Added Server Selector to Main Menu > Increased Arrow Cost to 10 Wood > Increased Arrow Damage > Fixed some Issues with Swing Animation > Fixed server crash exploit > Added Max Server Count to Server List 0.45 (17/04/2017): > Bow now consumes 5 wood per shot > Added new Servers in More Regions 0.44 (15/04/2017): > Adjusted Server Size > Adjusted Bow Move Speed 0.43 (14/04/2017): > Moved to new Server Provider > Optimized Send Loop on Server 0.42 (13/04/2017): > Increased Bow Damage > Reduced Arrow Speed > Arrows now shoot over: Pit traps and Boost pads > Fixed Bow knockback direction 0.41 (13/04/2017): > Added Bow weapon (Work in Progress) > Added Great Hammer (Good for destroying structures) > Added Dialog when you leave > Added projectile logic > Fixed Weapon Animation issues > Updated all Weapon and Tool Graphics > Buffed Samurai Helmet attack speed > Increased Short Sword Range a bit > Killing a Player Gives you 10% of their Gold > Reduced Packet Size (Server --> Client) > Increased Death Marker Size 0.40 (11/04/2017): > Added Toggle Back (selecting the same item switches back to weapon) > Buffed Stone Walls Again > Fixed file access issues > Added some more script preventions > Fixed some server issues 0.39 (11/04/2017): > Fixed hover information for weapons > Auto Gather now stays when switching items > Changed Item Placement back 0.38 (10/04/2017): > Fixed Pit Trap collision box > Increased Pit Trap Limit to 6 > Added minimap to game display > Removed Map Button > Added weapons to action bar > Items now stay in your hand when building them > Moved Mine to Age 5 unlock > Reduced Boost Pad Cost > Buffed Stone Wall HP > Changed Snow Biome Look > Reduced Winter Cap Cost > Added mope.io Banner (On Mope.io Changelog it displayed as "-we're doing a test cross-promo with our friends at moomoo.io" 0.37 (9/04/2017): > (I broke the day/night system. I'm fixing it) > Added stat to Winter Cap > Decreased Hitbox of Plants > Added Snow Biome (Snow particles soon) > Adjusted overall Look of the game > Increased move speed > Optimized server Side Stuff 0.36 (8/04/2017): > Removed Dash ability > Reduced Movement Speed a bit > Nerfed Spike Gear a bit 0.35 (7/04/2017): > The location of your last death is marked on the map as a red X > Bug Fixes on Server > You now Keep your base after death (this allows for better raiding) > Added Dash to improve combat system (press space) > Gold Mines now Give more Gold > Increased Windmill Limit to 6 > Increased default speed 0.34 (7/04/2017): > Fixed Party system > Now shows health bar on bush hat (team only) 0.33 (6/04/2017): > Added Servers in Asia > Increased Place Accuracy (even when moving mouse very quickly) > Fixed some connection issues > Fixed some issues with Bot Scripts > Nerfed Soldier Helmet > Buffed Honeycrisp regen > Changed Map Icon > Added new Hats > Edited Blue Hat > Adjusted client side file access 0.32 (5/04/2017): > Added minimap (You can see you and your tribe mates) > Adjusted interpolation again > Buffed Honeycrisp Hat health regen > Buffed Spike Gear 0.31 (4/04/2017): > Removed some script loading stuff > Improved Load Times > Fixed Spike Gear exploit > Adjusted Interpolation Code > Added some extra security on the server side 0.30 (3/04/2017): > Moved Clan name over > Added Chat: (Press Enter) > Added basic profanity filter > Fixed Right Click issue > Fixed Keys issue when tabbing out > Re Arranged some UI elements > ESC key now closes store and alliance menu > Fixed white box layout in main menu > Buffed Spike Gear Dmg 0.29 (3/04/2017): > Minor Changes to Ads > Performance Improvement 0.28 (1/04/2017): > Added Gold Ores back > You now keep some of the resources after death (1/4) > Added passive effects to some of the Hats > Added new Hats > Fixed Great Axe description > Optimized Collision Checking on Server 0.27 (31/03/2017): > Adjusted Store Display > Fixed spike knockback > Made night time darker > Increased Boost Pad Limit > Increased Pit Trap limit > Renamed Points to Gold > Added Bush Gear > Reduced Goldfish speed 0.26 (30/03/2017) > Fixed Getting stuck issue > Changed Boost Pad a bit > Fixed some collision issues 0.25 (29/03/2017): > Added Goldfish > Buffed Pit Trap HP > Improved all collisions > Added Store: (Items are kept after death) > Added Hats (Created by EatMyApples) (Feel free to submit your own on reddit) > Increased Spike Knockback a bit > Removed Castle Walls for now > Made Great Axe movement speed faster > Forcing Position in case of lag (reduces rubber banding) > Made Map Larger > Added Boost Pad (pushes objects in a certain direction) > Fixed issue with clan invites > Fixed Bug with clan creation 0.24 (26/03/2017): > General Fixes > Adjusted Interpolation > Replaced Door with Pit Trap > Made movement a bit smoother 0.23 (25/03/2017) > Fixed Jitter > Added servers in Europe > Server Optimizations 0.22 (23/03/2017): > Added Castle Wall Upgrade > Added Doors > Fixed some issues on Server > Optimized client side rendering > Nerfed Short Sword > Moved Short Sword and Great Axe to Age 2 > Added Day/Night Cycle (Later, monsters will spawn at night) > Make Map Larger Again 0.21 (20/03/2017): > Added kicking function to alliances > Updated Tribe UI so you can see all Members in a List > The last name you used is now saved > Increased Server Size again > Fixed Keys issue when opening Alliance Menu > Renamed Alliances to Tribes > Increased Map Size > Increased Forest Density > Disabled Spammy Characters in Tribe Names > Renamed Score to Gold > Added Gold Ores around map > Added new Youtubers to List 0.20 (19/03/2017): > Added Alliances (Top right button in-game. Names must be unique) > Fixed some issues on the server > Added new Youtubers to Feature List > Improved Performance on Server Side 0.19 (17/03/2017): > You now earn points when your spikes kill players > Fixed Server Full Issue (Might still actually be full at times) > Added team logic on Server > Added Auto Gather (Press E) > Reduced Wood Wall cost > Added new Youtubers to List > Increased Great Axe Damage > Increased Great Axe Speed a bit > Fixed Log Error > Fixed some Server Disconnect issues 0.18 (15/03/2017): > Fixed some of the disconnect issues > Added twitter button > Fixed Discord Link > Added more youtubers to list > Added reddit link 0.17 (14/03/2017): > Added party join links > Increased Short Sword range > Added Mine Building (Allows you to mine stone) > Adjusted combat mechanics a bit; Attacking slows you down a bit > Fixed Leaderboard score display > Added more youtubers to the featured list 0.16 (13/03/2017): > Great Axe now also farms points faster > Reduced Short Sword damage a bit > Increased Map Scale a lot > Increased player move speed a bit > Buffed Wood Wall and Stone Wall Health > Reduced Cookie and Apple power > Added featured youtuber Link to menu (randomly selects youtuber that has played moomoo) > Fixed spawn issue on server 0.15 (11/03/2017): > Added Age 2 Upgrades (2 new weapons) (Short Sword, Great Axe) > Added weapon logic on server > Adjusted leaderboard width > Updated Favicon > Increased Map Size again > Bug Fixes 0.14 (10/03/2017): > Added hover highlights > Fixed UI issues > Added new Items > You now earn items when you level up (more items and weapons coming soon) > You can no longer eat food if you have max health 0.13 (10/03/2017): > Increased Map Size > Fixed leaderboard issue > Added Idle time out > Added Upgrades after each age (More coming soon) > Added max age limit (15) > Fixed issue where you get stuck on the edge of the map > Made it easier to hit players and trees > Performance Improvement 0.12 (10/03/2017): > Added XP system > Fixed Image dragging issue in action bar > Fixed leaderboard display > Fixed freezing issue when getting a kill 0.11 (9/03/2017): > Optimizations > Added Age Display 0.10 (9/03/2017): > Initial Release Category:Information